Scar
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: A young neko-jin named Kyu has taken more pain from the captian of the Bladebreakers than he can stand, and it leaves him in his own blood. Just as he has finally decided he wants to die, a certain captian finds him... written to the song, Scar by Ayumi H


~*Scar*~  
  
**The day that I first saw tears  
  
I couldn't do anything.  
  
I just gripped your hand.**  
  
I finally managed to open my eyes, though it only left my head hurting worse than it was at the moment. Every part of my body felt as if it had been ripped apart, and tossed aside into the pool of blood that had spilled into the sidewalk where I had been thrown into. Some of the red liquid was dripping from my forehead, as I looked up at the sky above. There was a small street light above my head, as if shining down to pity my pathetic state. I laughed weakily to myself. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to wake up again. Not after the wound I had inflicted on myself. I knew that it was pretty cold outside, but it made no difference to me, since my body heat was slowly freezing up. I laid my head back down on the ground below me, only for a whimper to spill out of my mouth. I allowed my head to turn, feeling something that was amazingly hot fall out of my eyes. I didn't even have to guess, I was crying. Like I did before I ran off. I wonder if anyone went off to find me...  
  
Go find me? The very person that stubborn Kai told to get lost? I highly doubt he would bother to go look for me, he told me straight to my face that he hated me... The thought of his words only made the hot tears spill faster down my face, and onto the concrete below. I was going to end up leaving this world if something didn't stop my bleeding, but frankly, I don't care...I don't have anything to live for anymore... I'll just lay here in the cold, on the sidewalk, waiting for my death to approach. I could only frown as I looked up at the sky, seeing the same stars that hated me...and the ones that Kai was under when he said he hated me as well. Now what?   
  
"Kyu?" A voice rang through my head, "Oh my god, Kyu!!"  
  
I weakily turned my head to see who had said my name, or who even bothered to care that it was me. The blood began to soak into my silver hair, as I finally got a face in view. The person in front of me had deep crimson eyes that seemed to be able to pierce into a person's soul with just one look. The boy had slate colored bangs with deep midnight hair that seemed to blend into the night around us. Light blue triangles were painted on the cheeks of the boy's pale skinned cheeks. One of the dark gloved hands of the boy was clutching onto one of my hands, as if it wasn't going to let go. I blinked heavily, as something else caught my attention. Something silver was falling from the red eyes that he possessed. I recognized what the silver was, since I had the same thing. It was tears. I didn't have the strength to do anything, all my body would let me do was grip tighter around the hand that was holding mine.  
  
**Tired from crying, about to fall asleep  
  
you turned to me and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry," and smiled a little.**  
  
After only a moment of taking in the features that I had made out before, I recognized who was kneeling next to me, and who was crying. I couldn't hardly believe it, and I almost thought my mind was trying to play tricks on me. It was as clear as day who it was...it was Kai. He was crying...because of me? There was no way, he told me that he hated me right to my face. Why would be care what happened to me, much less start crying for that state I was in. Suddenly, something warm laid itself on my cheek, as if trying to stop the ice feeling that had spread across my body, as my image allowed to clear up and get a better look at him. Yep, sure enough, it was the phoenix, and sure enough, he was crying. I was still too tired, and ready to go to sleep forever, when I saw his face turn to me, the silver drops falling onto the ground around us.  
  
"Kyu...I'm so sorry..." He whispered, a faint half smile on his face, "If I'm the reason that your like this right now, I'm sorry...please believe me..."  
  
I looked up at him, my golden eyes filled to the brink with too many emotions than I could name. One of them, mostly, was confusion. The phoenix above me...was apologizing to me? From the words I was able to gather, he was saying sorry for the words that he had said to me before I ran off. I didn't even have the strength to talk, the only thing that came out of my mouth was a whimper, and a wince went across my face. Kai seemed to see the amount of pain that was in, so he lifted me onto his lap, clutching my head near his chest, where I could hear his beating heart in his chest, which was probably going a lot faster than mine.  
  
**That's what you were like.  
  
The reason I couldn't even  
  
say "goodbye" properly was that  
  
I got the feeling that I'd see you again. Or...**  
  
It seemed like a very akward moment, if you had to ask me my opinion. In the middle of the darkened streets, only illuminated by the street light above our heads, we simply stayed there, not bothering to move. It made sense that I didn't bother to move, since I could barely move, and I was dying, but the slate haired boy that was holding my close, as if I was his most precious doll that someone was trying to take away from him. He head was still lying on his chest, as we stayed there. I could feel his slender fingers going through my hair, even the locks that had been stained with my red blood that was identical to his beautiful red eyes...wait! Why am I thinking about his eyes? He hates me, he said it himself, so why do I care about his eyes at this very moment? I allowed my body to fall deeper into his warmth, as I could actually hear him speaking to me.   
  
"It's all my fault...it's my own fault that you're out here, Kyu...I never should have said any of those things to you...you didn't deserve them...I might have needed words like that to be slung in my face, after all I did, it only seems fair....but you didn't do anything...you did nothing to deserve having somone say they hate you..."  
  
I allowed my brain to wrap around the words that were dripping out of his mouth, as I could still remember what had happened before I came out here and cut myself all over...  
  
**The day that I was first scolded  
  
I was speechless. I just hung my head in shame.  
  
You turned your back and left the room.  
  
And made the same wounds in my heart.**  
  
I had been looking for Kai, since it was in the middle of the night, and it was getting cold outside. Rei and the others were afraid of having themselves thrown into extra training for being out so late anyway, so they sent me in their place to find the slate haired boy. I looked around the yard of the hotel until I spotted the two red eyes just staring into the nothingness around him. A small smile appeared on my face, as I made my way over, hoping I wouldn't make him turn around an attack me, thinking I was an enemy, or something. That didn't seem to stop him from hearing me slowly start to approach, as he turned sharply, his blood eyes looking into mine, as if my golden orbs were poisoning with just the mere sight.  
  
"What do you want?" He hissed.  
  
"I..I didn't mean to disturb you at all...I just came out here to see if you were coming in soon..." I nearly felt myself whimper at the harshness of his voice.  
  
"Why would you bother?" His eyes narrowed, "Or did the others ask you to come out here, since they're afraid I might add to their training schedule? Bunch of lazy asses..."  
  
"No...I mean, yeah, they did ask me, but...I was getting a little concerned about you, since it was getting colder outside..."  
  
"What, did you think if I stayed out here too long, I was going to get sick? I don't get sick, I've been in weather worse than this." He growled.  
  
"I know you have, Kai...but...I was worried..."  
  
"You worried about me?" A harsh laugh escaped his lips, "Why would you waste your time?"  
  
"It's because..." I could feel the old wounds that Kai had left in my heart so many time before.  
  
"Because?" He slightly glared.  
  
"It's...because..I...like you, Kai..."  
  
Time seemed to freeze as those words had escaped my mouth. He turned, his red eyes narrowed.   
  
"You like me?" He said in disgust, "Well, Kyu, let me get something through that head of yours. I don't like you, in fact I don't like any of you...you're always getting in my way, trying to 'innocently' get closer to me, and find out about me. It makes me sick to see how pathetically you people try to get inside of me, I hate it all. And not only that...I hate all of you...and especially you, you stupid little neko-jin."  
  
I could feel the tears and rejection swelling up inside of me, as he spit those words out in my face. I simply stood there, looking into his narrowed, and anger filled red eyes, and then...I couldn't take it anymore...Kai had hurt my heart for the last time. I turned on one heel, and ran off, easily jumping over the wall that was surrounding the hotel we were staying in, and continued to pound my feet into the ground, the hot tears falling from my eyes.  
  
**That's what we were like.  
  
They meet again somewhere today,  
  
those two people who understand each other.  
  
A tale of lost love is repeated again.**  
  
I felt the older boy's arms slightly tighten themselves around me, as if he was remembering what had happened earlier that evening. I could see the regret in his eyes. Was he trying to say that he didn't mean any of the words that he had said to me? Tears and blood still dripped from my eyes, and clothes, as I fell deeper into Kai's arms, my face laid in his chest. I could feel my body slip away from the world, as the Russian began to speak once again.  
  
"I didn't mean it, Kyu...I'm sorry that my words crushed your feelings...it was my pride that was speaking to you, not my heart..." I could hear him choke on his tears, as he was talking, "I don't hate you...I don't think I could ever hate someone like you...I...Kyu, I...."  
  
I couldn't hear anything other than that...I saw the world around me go black. I knew it...I had died right there...and I didn't get to stay long enough to hear what he had to say...isn't it ironic?  
  
**The reason I couldn't even  
  
say "goodbye" properly was that  
  
I got the feeling that I'd see  
  
you again. Or...**  
  
(3rd POV)  
  
"--Kyu, I love you!" The Russian nearly screamed into the black covered area, that was only dimly lit by the lamp above his head.  
  
As those four words had escaped his mouth, he felt the tension in the body that he held in his arms go completely limp. His tearfilled eyes began to increase their speed to the ground, as he gently laid a hand on the boy's chest, hoping that this wasn't what he thought. His luck failed him. He couldn't hear the young neko-jin's heart beating at all in his chest. His eyes widened in shock and shame ran through his face, as he clutched the limp form in his arms, sobbing freely. The rest of the Bladebreakers, Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny finally made their way down the streets to find the sight that made their eyes widen in shock, and start to fill with fresh tears. The black haired neko-jin slowly made his way over, and laid a hand on the slate haired boy's shoulder, only for the Russian to throw his arms around him, making the chinese blader blink in surprise. He quickly recovered, and laid one of his arms around Kai, as he felt the boy sob.  
  
"I killed him...it's my fault he's dead...it's all my fault..." His tears soaked into the boy's chiese top, "Why do I always lose someone when I finally find out I love them? WHY?!"  
  
**They meet again somewhere today,  
  
those two people who understand each other.  
  
A tale of lost love is repeated again.**  
  
On top of the wall near the street light where the weilder of Dranzer was clutching tightly to Rei, crying at the fact that Kyu was lying there, dead, a young white winged neko-jin stood on top of the wall, looking down at them, his eyes soft with sadness. A small breeze began to pick up, causing his golden eyes to glance to see a pair of green eyes looking at him, a small fanged smile on the face of a identical winged neko-jin with blazing red hair.  
  
"Hey, little bro...are you ready to go?"  
  
"Almost...I need to take care of something fast..."  
  
The silver haired boy hopped from the wall, and landed on the sidewalk, ignoring his limp form that still laid in the Russian's lap, as the boy had pulled away from Rei, and was facing the ground. The young boy gently laid his arms around the slate haired boy, pressing his chin on Kai's shoulder. It seemed that Kai felt the embrace, cause his head lifted up in surprise, then he relaxed, and laid one of his hands on the clawed hand on the golden eyed neko.  
  
"I'll wait for you, Kai..." He whispered, "I'll be waiting for you in heaven, then we won't have to be seperated again...I promise."  
  
He gently pressed his lips against Kai's neck, then lifted himself off, and flew up onto the wall, where the emerald eyed boy was waiting for him.   
  
"Alright, Kyrie, I'm ready..."  
  
"Don't worry, ottou-chan, you'll see him again, I promise." The red haired neko-jin smiled, taking the younger boy's hand into his own.  
  
The silver haired boy took one last look at the slate haired boy, who was holding his body in his arms protectively, his red eyes still damp with tears, and gave a small smile, as he lifted his feathered wings, and took off into the sky, his older brother clutching his hand tightly to lead the way.  
  
A/N:: That was depressing, I know, but I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed anyway ^^ 


End file.
